Irresistible
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Ian Thomas and Jason DiLaurentis were more than friends. What went on behind closed doors, nobody knew. Until now. From Ian's perspective. Ian/Melissa, Ian/Ali and Ian/Spencer never happened. Ian/Jason.


Irresistible

**Ian Thomas and Jason DiLaurentis were more than friends. What went on behind closed doors, nobody knew. Until now. From Ian's perspective. Ian/Melissa, Ian/Ali and Ian/Spencer never happened. Ian/Jason. Slash. **

* * *

I always relished the times when Jason DiLaurentis would invite me over to his house so we could make videos and just chill. I was the coach of a high school girls' field hockey team, so stress was inevitable and unavoidable.

I had always had a secret thing for Jason. Just secretive lusting and looking at him whilst he was otherwise engaged. Nobody knew that I was gay, and hopefully nobody except Jason would ever know.

So when my Caller ID shows 'Jason', I dash to answer it.

"Hello?" I say nonchalantly and not like my heart is pounding fiercely.

"Hey, Ian! It's Jason. Do you wanna hang out tonight? Alison's at Aria's and my parents are in Vermont for the weekend so I'm all alone. Up to it?" He explains. My breath catches as I ponder the glorious prospect of spending a night alone with Jason in his house. Not that anything would ever happen with him, as he is 100% heterosexual. Life sucks.

"Sure, I'd love to come over. I'll be there around seven." I answer, realising that Jason is still on the phone.

"That's cool. See you then."

"Bye." I mutter, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around wildly.

It's true. I'm in love with Jason DiLaurentis.

Half past six rolled around and I'm spraying the last of a vast amount of cologne onto my neck and rubbing it around my muscular body. I'm still half naked, with the exception of underwear and dozens of shirts are laid out on my bed. There are lots of options but I wanted this to be just right. Although if I had my way, we wouldn't even be wearing clothes. But I have to get it just right. I never normally spend time on my attire, but this is special. I can't put my finger on it as to why, but I know that it is. I pick a tight navy blue shirt and put it on as well as some casual jeans.

By six fifty I was standing directly outside the vast DiLaurentis house, and I'm knocking firmly on the door. I see a shadow flit past the window and open the door. Jason is standing there and my eyes widen when I see him in just a pair of Calvin Klein boxers with a very impressive bulge poking out of them. Despite the fact that I'm in heaven and could very well stare at him like this for millions of years without getting bored, I can't.

"Oh. Ian. Hey!" Jason says, blushing slightly and shivering from the bit of wind that hit him when he opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I'm early. Were you busy?" I babble. _**Were you busy? What a creep, Ian! **_

"Nah, not really. It's fine. Come in." Jason beckons me into his well furnished home and into the living room. The TV is playing the sports channel and I take a seat. He sits next to me. It's not like I haven't seen Jason this scantily clad before, it's just that then I didn't have feelings to contend with. I catch a glimpse of his Greek godlike chest and feel an uncomfortable, untimely sensation in my pants. Crap! This is not happening!

"Alright there, Ian?" Jason enquires, noticing my squirmy behaviour.

"Yeah, I'm erm fine." I answer shakily. _**FINE? I'm most certainly not fine! The guy that I love is sitting with only a thin piece of material separating me from paradise, but yeah, I am ultimately…fine.**_

"Is my nakedness making you uncomfortable? I can dress, if you'd like." Jason suggests. I shake my head vigorously.

"I was thinking maybe the opposite." I utter, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, so you want me to undress even more? I know, Ian." Jason states smirking.

"You know what?"

"About your little…or should I say, _very _big problem." He gestures to my genital area, where my erection is pushing against the firm denim of the jeans.

"Oh…that." I murmur.  
"Yes. That. Want some help with that?" He offers surprisingly.

"Oh god, yes." I breathe.

Jason unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down to my ankles, before removing my shoes and socks and pulling them right off. The curtains are already closed, so there's no fear of us being spotted. My large, thick erection is very noticeable now that my jeans are off. Jason eyes it almost hungrily before taking off my tight boxers, my erection springing to its full height of almost ten inches. I stand up and Jason drops to his knees. Licking his lips, Jason grasps my erection and feeds it into his willing mouth. My back arches as the warm mouth of my lover tightens around my long cock. Whilst bobbing and down my hard length, Jason somehow finds time to remove his own boxer shorts, revealing his own hard manhood. I grasp the back of his head and push it further towards my pelvis until all of my large cock was buried in my mouth. My knees buckle and I withdraw before I come down his throat.  
"You're so hot, Ian. Fuck me." Jason whispers after standing up. I nod curtly and smash my lips against his, my tongue circling around his mouth. He moans into my mouth and makes me even harder. Not able to stand no more of the messing around, I lay on Jason's couch and stroke my cock invitingly.

Not wasting any time, Jason collects a condom and rolls it onto my cock himself. Not bothering to prep him, I pull him onto my cock and impale him. I lightly thrust into his tight ass and he moans deliciously. My thrust pick up speed and, in time with them, Jason lifts himself up and forcefully slams onto my cock. Creating a definite rhythm, we make love until I can take no more and shot a powerful load into his tight bubble butt. He removes himself from my still hard cock and I grab him before he can move away. I use his ass to pull his aching erection towards my warm mouth. I deep throat him until he comes straight down my throat. We lay there from our orgasms, coming down off the magical high they brought us. I slump down more and his head finds its way to my chest. His tongue darts out and licks my nipple tenderly.

"I love you, Jason. I always have." I say lovingly.

"I love you too, Ian Thomas. You're mine." He replies and we make our way to his bedroom and cuddle on his bed, still naked.

Just as we're drifting into slumber, we hear a crash of the front door slamming against the frame.

"Shit, it's Alison!" Jason exclaims with wide eyes.

"Holy shit!" I reply and dart towards the cupboard. Jason pulls the duvet up to his neck, covering his nakedness. Alison bursts into the room.

"Ali, what the fuck are you doing?" Jason shouts worriedly.

"Aria's parents were fighting, so I felt it appropriate to leave. Why are there two sets of clothes in the living room? Have you got a guy here?" She asks suspiciously.

"No." Jason lies unconvincingly.

"Jason, you're shit at lying."  
"I know. Fine, maybe I have."

"Who?" She asks curiously.

"Nobody that you know. Now get the fuck out."

"He's hiding in the closet isn't he?" Alison guesses correctly. Fuck. There's nowhere I can go now. Alison opens the closet and reveals my presence in all of my naked glory.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Alison smiles mischievously.

I walk out of the closet and sit on the bed, not really bothering to hide myself. Alison has already seen my cock, what more is there to hide?

"Well, I'll leave you two to fuck like dogs, then." She raises an eyebrow at my meat and leaves, giggling.

"That wasn't so bad." I sigh.

"Wasn't so bad? It was fucking worse. She'll tell her little friends and worse; she'll have something big over me."

We fall asleep quickly after that (and after retrieving our clothes. We still sleep naked but oh well). I wake in the early hours of the morning. Something falls in front of my eyes. I rip off what turns out to be a sticky note. I read the writing on the yellow paper.

_**I know, Ian. Your and Jason's little 'activity' wasn't that well disguised. By the way, I'm not Alison. I'm someone MUCH more dangerous. **_

_**-A **_

I silently ponder who A could be for maybe twenty minutes, before returning to a heavy sleep filled with happy dreams about Jason. This A creep wasn't going to scare me.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this planned for a while, but I just couldn't write it until now. Reviews are like virtual rainbows. I love them. :) I noticed that there weren't any Jason/Ian slash fics on here, so I felt compelled to make one. Next, I am working on a Noel/Sean one because I feel (whilst it's incredibly hot) that there's a secret romance going on there. **


End file.
